Text entry using keyboards of electronic communication devices can be subject to error, which can reduce typing speed and generally reduce the effectiveness of text entry and of communications. Such error is particularly evident in touch-screen virtual keyboards.
Many schemes exist to correct errors in text typed with a keyboard. Word auto-correction and auto-completion are known. However, many of such schemes do not typically use information other than keyboard key presses, and those that do use such information do so in a subordinate manner, yielding precedence and control to the auto-correction or auto-completion algorithm. Further, such schemes do not typically work with context-based keyboard text prediction.